1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for using a memo screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method that allows a user to input a short note on to a privacy memo screen, on which the short note is not displayed during the input process, or to a screen in a locked state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are equipped with a variety of functions so that users can enjoy corresponding services. For example, users can store and manage information in mobile devices. That is, mobile devices allow users to write, store, and edit short notes. In order to enhance the security of short notes in mobile devices, passwords are applied to the short notes. However, applying passwords to short notes causes many problems, such as users forgetting or carelessly exposing their passwords. Presently, users cannot secretly write short notes in mobile devices. Therefore, a system is required that allows users to easily and secretly write short notes in the mobile devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.